Tan gentil como la espina de una rosa
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Un poco de los pensamientos de Mary. No soy buena con los summarys... es el primer drabble que escribo... espero les guste


**Ciaossu~**

**Que tal criaturitas de la creación xD Si ya sé lo que han de estar pensando "¿Qué rayos hace esta loca si no a actualizados sus otras historias?!" si lo siento, los siento, no me linchen o no podre terminarlas. Pero bueno me acabe de terminar de ver Mekaku city Actors y me encanto . Sinceramente mi OTP es HaruTaka pero la idea de este SetoXMary ataco salvajemente a mi mentecita mientras buscaba ideas para 156cm de amor **

**Así que espero disfruten, es el primer drabble que hago ´/\` espero les guste… o por lo menos no lo odien… Y sin más los dejo con esto tan rosa y azucarado que me hizo vomitar arcoíris…**

**Sigamos con los títulos cursis…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAN GENTIL COMO LA ESPINA DE UNA ROSA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mary – escuche como me llamaba con su dulce voz y al voltear me encontré con sus ojos cafés

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte dejando el libro que tenía antes en mis manos en la mesita de noche

-Arrúllame – dijo y se recostó en la cama dejando que su cabeza descansaba en mi regazo

-Eres un consentido Kousuke – susurre y pude ver como sonreía, ahí en la privacidad de nuestra habitación lo llamaba por su nombre y siempre sonreía al escuchar como lo pronunciaba

Seguí acariciando las hebras oscuras mientras su respiración se volvía más superficial, después de un rato comprobé como la paz que se veía en su rostro se debía a que había cedido ante el sueño.

Sonreí para mí mientras lo observaba.

Era tan lindo observarlo.

Todo era tan hermoso que me aterra.

_¿Y si solo es un sueño?_

_¿Y si despertare para encontrarme sola de nuevo en mí encierro?_

-Mary – susurro aun dormido

Todo el miedo que se esparcía en mi desapareció en un instante. El estaba ahí llamándome aun en sueños, seguramente igual lo llamaba yo a él cuando dormía.

-Eres tan gentil… - dije para mi mientras seguía acariciando su cabello

Ahora comprendo a mi madre y a mi abuela…

Tener a alguien así a tu lado y pensar que un día simplemente ya no estará, es realmente aterrador.

Tener tantas personas importantes que quieres mantener junto a ti, tener amigos que te aprecien y te acepten. Es tan maravilloso.

_Pero… Seto… Seto, quiero que estemos siempre juntos. _

Sentí como las cálidas y traicioneras lágrimas que revelan mi estado caían lentamente por mis mejillas.

Estas lagrimas que son la prueba de que lo que siento es real.

_El amor es tan suave y delicado como el pétalo de una flor_

_Tan bello y armonioso como una rosa _

_Pero tan peligroso como la espina de esta_

_Tal vez por eso consideren a la rosa roja el símbolo del amor. _

_No lo sé, solo sé que quiero que mis sentimientos florezcan cada día, por que se que cada día es un nuevo día para compartir contigo._

_Me pregunto…_

_Mamá ¿así te sentías cuando conociste a papa?_

_Abuela ¿este miedo sentías cuando el abuelo se marchaba a la aldea?_

Lentamente voltee para ver el dibujo que me aun conservaba de mi madre, donde la veo a ella de niña riendo alegremente junto con mis abuelos.

Una leve línea se dibujo en mi rostro

Y con esa sonrisa vino la respuesta

_Claro que tenían miedo, tanto o más del que yo tengo ahora pero…_

Voltee para encontrar el parsimonioso rostro de mi amado dormido, tan tranquilo

_El simplemente mirarlos así… hace que todos los miedos e inseguridades se desvanezcan, haciendo que cada cosa no importa que sea… valga completamente la pena_

-Kousuke – lo llame para que reaccionara un poco

-Mmm – dijo mientras medio s e incorporaba

-Déjame cambiarme – dije para pararme e ir al armario a sacar mi pijama, la tome y me dirigí al baño

-Mary – dijiste en cuanto me viste salir – Ven aquí conmigo Mary – sonreíste como solo tú puedes hacerlo iluminando mi mundo

-Si – dije y me recosté junto a ti

-No te vayas nunca de mi lado – y sentí como tus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura

-Nunca – jure en u susurro mientras me acomodaba en tu pecho y lentamente comenzamos a caer presas de Morfeo

_Eres increíble Seto, tan alegre, tan brillante, tan amable y tan valiente_

_Espero nunca dejes de amarme como yo nunca dejare de amarte a ti _

_Mi gentil… gentil Seto _

**Y este es el fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos no lo hayan odiado xD**

**Repitiendo es mi primer drabble así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas xD**

**Y bueno… que mas me encanta elSetoXMary son tan asdasdasdasdasdasdad kawaiiciosos que me dan diabetes de solo verlos pero aun así me encantan.**

**Nos leemos luego y ténganme paciencia que mi vida anda medio de patas arriba xD**

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
